


Love At First Fright

by G (vampiregirl89)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Biting, Frerard, Homosexuality, Human!Frank, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Werewolf!Gerard, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/G
Summary: It was the worst night ever.Frank was sulking as he tried to find the trail back to the road. He’d have to find a telephone cabin and ask his mom to pick him up in the middle of the night and that sounded so lame to him. Especially considering it was his freaking 18th birthday. All because his so called ‘friends’ disappeared during the stupid rave they convinced him to go to supposedly celebrate his birthday, and then an hour later he was left behind all alone.





	Love At First Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again!  
> Another fanfic that I'm happy to share with you, and once again I am writing and posting on the same day. This time I could check for mistakes, but if you see any, let me know please.
> 
> I'm loving to write these long oneshots, I think it's much better to read, don't you? :) also helps me so much with my depression!
> 
> Please enjoy ! ♥

**Love At First Fright**

 

                It was the worst night ever. Frank was sulking as he tried to find the trail back to the road. He’d have to find a telephone cabin and ask his mom to pick him up in the middle of the night and that sounded so lame to him. Especially considering it was his freaking 18th birthday. All because his so called ‘friends’ disappeared during the stupid rave they convinced him to go to supposedly celebrate his birthday and then an hour later he was left behind all alone.

                The music was way too loud and there were drunk and high people everywhere, which made him feel more lost than when he got into the forest. He couldn’t remember the right way since Ray drove them there. He walked deeper in the forest until he figured out he was actually lost. Okay, it was a pretty dumb idea and he decided to make his way back, try to find someone who didn’t fry their brains yet –which seemed impossible at that place and time-, until he looked around and everything seemed the same so he didn’t know which way to go. The music wasn’t as loud as before but could still be heard, so he didn’t let himself get too panicked yet. All he had to do was follow the sound. Easy, right?

                It seemed to be going alright until he froze in shock and fell face down to the ground. He didn’t even understand what happened, because the pain he felt was too much to think at the moment. He looked back to his feet and saw it was stuck _in_ the ground, and he felt the tip of spikes in it. Like a… Bear trap. Frank froze. Nobody would waste their times setting up traps for bears if there _weren’t_ any around the forest. He felt the blood coming out of his feet, soaking his socks. He started to cry. Nobody would be around there, not until the party ended which would take a long ass time. If he bled out too much he could… In the middle of a _forest…_ And his mom wouldn’t even know where he was. God, that really was the worst birthday ever. The tears kept falling down as he tried to not move so the trap wouldn’t go deeper. Right now he just wanted to find the asshole that would put that in the middle of nowhere and beat the shit out of them.

                Frank kept feeling the mix of emotions, hat, pain and regret, until he heard sounds of something moving behind the trees, making the bushes shake and then he heard a low growl. _Shit_. The fucking bear. He had forgot about it for a second. It was just too much to handle. He put his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his cries and sobs so the animal would maybe go away.

                Apparently it didn’t work because Frank felt something touching his right leg. He closed his eyes and shoved his face on the ground. Fuck, how could he have ever imagined he would die like this? Being eaten up by a bear. And he was a fucking vegetarian, how sarcastic. He was starting to just accept his faith and let the tears fall down as they wanted, but nothing happened. The animal kept _sniffing_ around his ankle. He didn’t have the courage to turn his head and look behind now, though. He kept hearing low growls. Thinking better he realized… Bears didn’t make that sound. It sounded much more like an angry dog.

                He finally gathered some courage and turned his head, and could see the silhouette of the animal. It was too fucking big to be a dog and he let out a sob. The creature seemed to be in shock and pulled back a little, like it was surprised Frank was alive. The boy didn’t know what to do. He just kept staring at that animal he’d never seen before, with pleading eyes as hopeless as that was. After a few seconds, the creature turned around and ran, leaving Frank alone again. Frank let out a sob that turned into a hysterical laugh. He couldn’t believe everything that was happening. He wiped his face that was dirty from the floor and tried to move his feet slowly. The result was worse and he decided to give up trying to turn his body around. There was no way the trap wouldn’t cut his feet off completely if he tried.

                He was praying for some God have mercy on his stupid ass when he heard sounds of steps behind him. He was too tired to move but decided to believe it was a _person_ with good intentions.

                “Please, help me get out of here! I’m stuck. Please, it hurts too much” He said with a broken voice and he felt a hand around his ankle. A _hand_. He let out a sigh of relief as he heard the person using a shove to dig around the area his feet got stuck. They seemed to be actually using tools to take the trap out, expertly as if they knew exactly what to do with it, and Frank wondered if there were cameras on the forest and whoever that put the trap there found him and came to help. “Thank you, thank you so much” He kept saying even though he wasn’t completely free yet. It didn’t matter, he alredy felt saved.

                He heard the sound of a heavy object being thrown away and finally could breathe again. He also felt the person putting something around his feet, probably some kind of cloth to stop the blood. Finally he was turned around with the help of his stranger hero. It was too dark to see properly but it was a man with dark hair cut a bit over his shoulders and his clothes were torn and dirty with mud. Frank didn’t know what to say.

                “Are you okay?” The man said in a raspy voice and Frank just nodded frantically.

                “Thank you so much, I thought I was going to die!” He said nervously and his heart still beat really fast. The man looked around and then back at Frank. He got his tools in his bag and took the trap too. He pulled the boy up and he yelped. “What-“

                “Trust me.” It was all the man said as he carried Frank on his arms. The boy felt embarrassed but there was nothing much to do. Now from up close he could see the man was probably around his twenties. He wondered what someone like him would be doing there in the middle of the night, but then again the man could ask him the same.

                The man was so _fast_ , Frank had to close his eyes to not feel dizzy. Eventually they got to a little cabin away from the trees, it was all made in wood and looked kinda old. Abandoned, even. The man opened the door that let out a creek. Inside it looked much more like a home and well taken care of. The man laid Frank down on the comfortable bed and the boy let out a sigh. Damn he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Not being in there with the light on, he could see how handsome the other man was. He had piercing green eyes and an immaculate face with not a single scar or wrinkle. He wondered how that was possible considering the man’s clothes looked like he had just been in a fight or something.

                “What’s your name?” Frank asked not being able to hold back the curiosity that he suddenly had over that man. He was almost like a fucking angel.

                “Gerard Way” The man said as he put his bag near his desk which was full of papers and maps, and opened a little cabinet to get a first aid kit.

                “I’m Frank Iero. God, I have no idea how to thank you, Gerard” Frank said sincerely and the man sounded embarrassed as he sat next Frank on the bed and opened the kit. 

                “It’s okay.”

                “How did you know I was there? I mean you had the right tools and knew how to deal with the situation so precisely…”

                “Uh, it was luck I guess. I was just checking around since sometimes a few drunk kids invade my… Space.”

                “Oh, right.” Frank nodded as the man cleaned his wounds quietly. “I’m so lucky that trap didn’t go deep in. Are there really bears around here?”

                Gerard frowned at the boy.

                “Uuh no, no bears. But… That wasn’t a bear trap anyway.”

                “Oh, right.” Frank’s eyes widened and he reminded of the creature “Jesus, there was some kind of wolf or something and it almost killed me! It was all over me, sniffling me… How can you live here by yourself?!”

                “Wolf?” Gerard said surprised. “I, uh, have never seen one around here. It must be far away now anyway so don’t worry Frank.”

                “Well _you_ should worry too because you got there, I don’t know, ten minutes later? You’d be face to face with it man” Frank let out a frustrated laugh and Gerard just shuddered.

                “I can protect myself, don’t worry.” Gerard finished the curative and got up from the bed “Alright then, I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to the door and Frank frowned.

                “Wait, what? I-I can’t stay here.”

                “Well where do you plan to go with your feet like this?” Gerard frowned. “I’m sorry Frank, if I had a car I’d take you but the road is too far away anyways. In the morning I help you get back, now there must be a huge mess outside and I can’t –Uh, I don’t _like_ to see people, okay?”

                “Uh, alright, I don’t have the right to complain to you anyway, but where are you going?”

                “Just solve some business. Don’t worry about it. Just sleep ok?” The man said firmly and left and Frank just sighed and let his body relax on the warm bed. Well, if Gerard wanted to harm him he’d never save him in first place, and he was way too tired to debate. He just closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep recovering sleep.

**XxX**

                Frank woke up with the strong sunlight on his face; He opened his eyes and noticed some bread and a little juice bottle by his side. He looked around the cabin and everything was silent, so Gerard probably had left again. He sighed and slowly sat up on the bed to eat. The man was really an angel and Frank had no idea how to thank him for saving his life. About an hour later the front door was finally opened. It was Gerard with some grocery bags. Frank frowned because the closest place to buy food around there was a convenience store by the road but it was very far away. But then again he reminded of how fast Gerard ran last night. He must’ve been an athlete or something.

                “Good morning.” Frank said startling the man who only then realized he was alredy awake. He put the bags over a table and walked to Frank.

                “Morning, Frank. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.”

“Good” Gerard sighed. “I wish I could take you back today, but apparently there’s that party still going around and I think it would be dangerous to carry you there. I could trip or something and it would be worse for you.” Frank frowned.

                “O-Oh. Uh, but I really need to get home. My mom must be so worried, especially because I came to the party with my friends but I have no idea where they went to.”

                “I’m sorry Frank” Gerard said nervously. “But it’s better like this, so you can heal.”

                “Do you at least have a phone I can use? I left mine at home because I was out of battery.”

                “No phone, sorry” Frank sighed but nodded. “I-I’m still struggling to get energy out here. Who knows if by the end of the week it works.”

                “Wait, end of the week?”

                “Well it will take you some time to heal completely. Look, I got this for you.” Gerard walked to the table and took something from the bags. It was a small pillow that he put under Frank’s hurt feet to support it. “Feels better?”

                “Uh yeah thanks.” Frank didn’t know what to say. He wanted Gerard to just take him home alredy, or at least call an ambulance, the police, _anything_. But he felt like he was going to sound ungrateful demanding things like that.

**XxX**

Frank spent more two days just lying on Gerard’s bed and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He also thought it was really weird how the man just left _every_ night and came back in the morning with torn and dirty clothes. When Frank asked about it trying to make it sound casual, he just said there were some barbed fields on his way and he’d get cut. It made no sense to him, but he didn’t question it further. All he knew was that he was _bored_. Okay, being alive was great and he never saw any wolf again so, so far so good. But he couldn’t stand just lying in bed in the middle of nowhere while life was going on outside.

“Well Frank I know you are tired of just being in bed so I got this immobilizer boot for you. This way you can walk around a little outside and it shouldn’t hurt the wounds too much.” Gerard said as he came back that morning. Frank sighed in relief and thanked him. Gerard helped him wear it and trained walking with him a little inside the cabin. He asked Frank to never try to walk unless he was around, so if he fell he could ask for help.

But after Gerard left that night, Frank got the flashlight that the man kept with his tools and decided to take a proper look outside. It was very windy and the moon was full. He had actually missed that, he was never one to be being locked in home for a long time. He stood in front of the cabin for some time just appreciating it. Later he walked around the house and found some huge beige sack, dirty from being on the ground and apparently had been there for a long time. He tried to lower his body and open it but he was afraid to fall down so he just kicked it with his intact feet and let out a cry. Damn it was probably made of iron or something, it hurt like a bitch. Could it be more traps? Why would Gerard do that? He didn’t see any kind of animal head as a trophy around the cabin, and it couldn’t be for food because Gerard didn’t even have a stove and he also never saw the man eating.

He started to actually feel unsafe in that house and around Gerard. He surely was very mysterious and did… _Weird_ things and never explained anything properly. It also just seemed like he wanted to keep Frank in the house, he could’ve asked for help from somebody a long time ago…

Frank felt guilty as he made his way into the forest again, slowly. It wasn’t a problem since the man wouldn’t be around until morning anyway. His feet didn’t hurt as much as before but he preferred to prevent and go slow.  This time at least he had Gerard’s flashlight so he would not get into some kind of trap again. He sighed relieved as he could hear the sound of loud annoying music. He had never been so happy about the stupid damn party. He tried to follow the direction of the sound, until he some other light hit his face. He put his hand over his eyes and whined.

“Who’s there?” He heard a man’s voice. He lowered his flashlight so Frank could actually look up at him.

“Please help me get home, I’m lost” Frank begged. But then he noticed the man was totally drunk as he stumbled on his way to Frank. He instinctively took a step back and the man frowned at him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, darling. Come here and let me take a closer look at your doll face” The man was bigger than Frank and older too, had a gross beard and held a bottle of something. Frank couldn’t believe how unlucky this forest was to him. He knew he had no chance in a fight with this guy, but not even being able to run was just sadism of the universe against him.

“Please, I’m hurt and I need to get home” Frank whimpered as the man grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer by his long dark hair.

“Shh, we’ll go home after we have some fun here first” He tried to kiss Frank, but he quickly pulled his face to the side. That seemed to anger the man because he threw his bottle on a tree by their right side, Frank trembled in fear as glass flew everywhere with a loud noise.

“Help!” Frank screamed and the man shut his mouth with his hand.

“Nobody will hear you here, you little shit”

Frank cried out but it was muffled. The man tried to touch him but suddenly he groaned loudly and pushed Frank away. It was the wolf from the first night, and it was biting the man’s arm firmly, and then bit his neck. Frank felt himself panic. Would he be the next?

The man screamed for help but Frank just stood there. Well he wasn’t about to help the guy who wanted to hurt him, anyway. Still he didn’t feel like just staring at the man bleeding in front of him. The wolf growled and barked loudly and that scared him. He tried to move away quietly since the creature was distracted. Or at least that’s what he thought until the man stopped crying and just got silent, and the wolf ran at Frank.

“Aah!” He was anticipating the pain of a bite, but the wolf just patted at Frank’s legs. Frank couldn’t believe the scene in front of his eyes. If the wolf stood up it would probably be bigger than _him_. Its eyes were a golden and shiny yellow that contrasted with its dark fur. Frank’s mouth was dry and he didn’t know what to do. The wolf started to jump up and down like a freaking _dog._ I mean, Frank was totally a dog person, but the puppies he had before usually didn’t have sharp claws and teeth that made people bleed until they died.

Frank started to make his way back to the cabin, because when he tried to walk to the side of the party again, the wolf would growl and push him to the other side. He wondered if it was a hallucination or a nightmare and that he was actually sleeping on Gerard’s bed. Frank took a long time to get back again and the wolf kept following him and making sure he didn’t step on any traps. He had no idea how to explain it to Gerard that apparently he was some kind of forest fairy that feral animals didn’t harm. When he got in the cabin, he closed the door but the wolf started to scratch it until Frank let it him.

Frank lied down on bed and the wolf sat by his side on the floor as if it was actually guarding him. Gerard would think he was fucking crazy when he got back to the cabin in the morning, that is, if he didn’t have a heart attack by seeing a wolf there.

**XxX**

Frank let out a loud scream.

“What the hell!”

“Jesus” Gerard sat up on the bed. It took him some time to take in his surroundings and then he looked to his side and saw Frank with a hand over his eyes.

“You pervert!” Frank got his pillow and tried to hit Gerard with it, which didn’t work out right since he couldn’t see him –and didn’t want to; He simply woke up to the man naked and hugging him from behind on the bed. He was very mad because he kinda liked the man for all his help and caring, but he was just like the one who tried to grope him the night before. “Don’t touch me!”

“I-I didn’t touch you, I- Fuck you’re gonna break something! Stop it!” Gerard jumped out of the bed and quickly ran to the wardrobe to put some pants on.

“You’re gonna take me home right _now_ ” Frank said still with his eyes shut.

“Frank, listen-“

“God I wish that wolf was here now to cut you into pieces, you-“

“Well I wouldn’t kill myself would I?” Gerard said annoyed and without thinking. Frank looked at him with wide eyes.

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Nothing, you made me nervous. I’m sorry about that okay? I swear I wasn’t trying to touch you.” Only then Frank could see Gerard had dried blood around his face and chest.

“What… the… hell…” Frank mumbled staring at the man in disbelief. Gerard looked down at himself and let out a ‘fuck’ as he got a cloth to wet and clean himself with. “D-Did you… Oh my god, you are a murderer!”

“Wha-“

“It all makes sense now! You leave home at night to kill people, and you live in the middle of nowhere, you have no phone and you got those weird traps you put on the forest!  Now it makes sense how you knew all about the traps and how to deal with them!” Frank gasped and put his hands over his head. “Oh God I’m the next victim!”

“Wow okay, I know that sounds like make sense now but I swear that you just have an active imaginati-“

“Oh man, here I was thinking I got saved from dying!” Frank cried out and Gerard groaned and sat on the bed next to the boy, who jumped up but didn’t dare to leave.

“Frank, I’m not a killer” Gerard sighed “Well, I only protect myself when necessary. I-I don’t know how to explain to you. You will think I’m crazy.”

“Try me” Frank spat “What could be any crazier than being kidnapped by a serial killer?”

“Uuh, being kidnapped by a werewolf?” Gerard laughed nervously and Frank made a face at him. “Yep, knew you wouldn’t believe me.” He sighed. “Well believe it or not, it’s the truth… I’m the wolf that protected you from that drunken man last night. And on the first night I found you, it was because I smelled your blood. I knew I couldn’t save you from the trap in my wolf form so I went back home, turned back into my human form and got the tools to free you.”

“This has to be some kind of joke, right?” Frank said but his lips trembled. How could Gerard know about the man last night, if there was no one else around? Well, no other _human_ around… Fuck.

“No, Frank. I can even prove it to you. Tonight. If you stay.”

“B-But werewolves aren’t real, Gerard.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Frank? And you think that wolf that jumped on you like a puppy was a regular nature’s predator? If so, you would have died on the first day when you were basically a big bloody steak out in the forest for any wolf to eat.” Frank looked down on his hands, speechless. “Uuh, sorry, I shouldn’t refer to humans that way.”

“I wanna stay.” Frank looked up in Gerard’s eyes and he sounded firm, the man got surprised. “Fine then, if you’re a fucking werewolf you’ll have to prove. And if not –which is the most rational thing to believe- I’m going to the police and tell them you kidnapped me.”

“Uuh, alright then Frank. But you’re lucky I’m telling the truth, because telling to someone that kidnapped you and _is_ a serial killer that you’re running away and telling on them to the police is not the smartest thing to do” Gerard smirked and left the cabin and Frank just stared at him. Well fuck.

**XxX**

Frank was actually nervous, as stupid as he felt for it. Of course Gerard couldn’t be a fucking werewolf, and there must’ve been some _rational_ explanation for everything that happened. Maybe that wolf was trained from the police to harm only criminals or something. There had to be an explanation. Still, things went on as normal as possible, Gerard brought him food as always and sat on his desk working on his notes as Frank rested.

The sun was going down and Frank got nervous. Ok, let’s think – _completely and a hundred percent hypothetically_ \- that Gerard was telling the truth and could turn into a werewolf. What could guarantee that he wouldn’t attack Frank _that_ night? I mean yeah he understood the concept –half man, half animal- but still, while the wolf had no problem in attack and eat human flesh, Gerard seemed to be a pretty harmless guy, even sweet with the whole way he worried about Frank’s wounds and treated them so there wouldn’t be any inflammation. So there could be a chance Gerard wouldn’t be _completely_ in control of the wolf part but still… He seemed to remember everything he did.

“What are you doing?” Frank asked confused as Gerard pulled him up from the bed to carry him.

“Well, I can’t turn around here, if someone sees me I’d have to move to another place which I can’t.” Okay Frank wasn’t expecting that but he let Gerard carry him outside and run in the woods as the smaller boy lighted their way with the flashlight. Gerard seemed to really know his way around there, because he would dodge some traps so quickly and he knew where to pull Frank down a little so he wouldn’t get hit by a tree branch. Eventually they got into some kind of farm. There was a big house far away and a beautiful garden in its front and some barns around. He laid Frank on the ground. “Well, we just have to wait now”

“Why are we _here_? Whose house is that?” Gerard looked away “You have to tell me, Gerard! You must know who lives there if you know how to get here.”

“That’s… My pack’s house.” Frank frowned.

“Pack?”

“Yeah, Frank. They’re werewolves too” Frank’s eyes widened “But don’t worry, they won’t hurt you, my smell is all over you alredy” the boy blushed.

“Uuh what is a pack supposed to mean? It’s like your family?”

“Well, yes. I mean…” He paused for some time. “Well fuck it there’s no point hiding it anymore. I lived there most of my life with my brother, my three friends and their omegas, until about two years ago. When my mate… Died, and I couldn’t handle it. I-I couldn’t be the alpha anymore, I was broken and there’s were some fucking hunters that never would leave us alone” He sighed “I left and thought they would be better off without me. And well, they seem to be fine… I come here on full moon to check on them though, I miss them... I know they smell me and know I’m here.”

“Oh… I’m very sorry about your… Mate?” Frank was still confused but Gerard seemed legitimately upset about that so he wouldn’t be insensitive about it. “Uh but I’m sure they would prefer you to stay with them.” The man looked at Frank surprised “I mean, they are your family after all. They’re there for the tough times too.”

“I suppose, but… I don’t know. They probably don’t even want me back now. They get along fine without me. I know you don’t understand, but that is very shameful to an alpha.” In any other situation Frank would laugh about all this but Gerard seemed so serious about it and when he looked in his eyes, there was no way to not believe in him. “Well, you should look away now. I feel my transformation coming soon and I’m not sure if you can handle it, no offense of course.” Frank nodded still thoughtfully. Gerard got up from next to him and walked away a bit. After a few minutes Gerard fell to the floor and cried out in pain. Frank tried to go after him in reflex, but the man screamed  ‘no, stay back’ so the boy froze down in place obediently. He wanted to, but he couldn’t watch the man’s skin stretch and the pain he felt. He put his hands over his eyes. When everything turned silently, Frank slowly took away his fingers and looked through the breach between them.

There it was, the damn wolf. Fuck, Gerard was telling the truth all along then. Frank laughed in disbelief as the wolf –well, Gerard- ran and jumped on him. He didn’t know what to do, but caressed his head lightly. The wolf whined seeming to enjoy it so he kept going and acted like Gerard was a damn dog. It was all so crazy, but nothing unlikely for this week.

After some time, Frank heard howls far away. It seemed to come from near the house. Gerard started to run to that direction and barked when Frank didn’t move. The boy quickly followed the wolf, but was still left behind because he was much faster. From the backyard behind the house came a bunch of wolves –or better saying, a _pack_. Frank couldn’t help but feel scared at the scene, it was his instinct. He took a step back as the wolves –smaller than Gerard and in different colors- jumped on Gerard and they all smelled each other and howled seeming happy. One of them ran at Frank, smelled him then sat down in front of him, tilting its head a bit. Frank’s fear stuck him on the ground. Gerard barked and then the wolves barked back, running to smell Frank and after some time they ran around like he wasn’t even there anymore. Man, _that_ was a crazy night.

**XxX**

Frank woke up feeling his head hurting a bit. He looked around and didn’t recognize the room he was in. It was big and had a few windows, the queen sized bed he was laid on, a nice Victorian looking wardrobe and apparently a bathroom door. He stretched out and got up on his feet. That’s when he realized he didn’t have the boot Gerard gave him anymore. He took his sock off and saw… Nothing. It was like the wounds never were there in first place and he wondered if he was dreaming all along.

That’s when a tall man with short brown hair and glasses got in the room with a little tray of breakfast. He seemed surprised to see Frank up.

“Oh, I see you are feeling better Frank” The man said and Frank frowned “Sorry, I forgot _you_ don’t know me yet. I’m Mikey, Gerard’s brother.” He smiled.

“Oh right, he told me about you. Uhh where is he by the way?”

“Downstairs. Here, I got you some food, you must be hungry” Mikey said and put the tray on bed. Frank thanked him and ate quickly, feeling embarrassed later. “Don’t worry, we’re like that in the morning too. I’m sorry we couldn’t wait for you to have breakfast with us, but we waste much more energy than a human so we really needed it.”

“Ah, yeah sure no problem.” Frank answered and he had no idea how to act towards men casually talking about their werewolf life.

“Well I’ll tell my brother you woke up. See you later!” He left the room. Frank kept eating acting like nothing was going.

A few minutes later Gerard arrived. His clothes weren’t torn this time and he looked very happy.

“Morning.”

“Hey.”

“So… What did you think?” Gerard bit down his lip.

“Uh, well I don’t know what to say. Of course I believe you know, but it still sounds crazy to me.” Frank laughed.

“Yeah, I imagined you’d feel that way.”

“What happened to my feet?” Frank pointed to his completely healed feet.

“Ah, thank Christa for that. She’s Ray’s mate and has a huge knowledge of alchemy from her past generations, so she made a healing toner to use on your wounds.”

“Wow, witches and werewolves, can we slow down a little?” Gerard laughed.

“Actually she used our own DNA material to create it. Werewolves have a capacity to heal much faster than humans.”

“Hey, that’s why you never have a single mark on your face!” Gerard nodded.

“That’s right. I got hurt sometimes this week, but when I woke up I was completely fine again. Well, that’s because it was nothing serious, otherwise it would take some time. For example, if you had used the toner on the same night you got hurt, it would probably take more applications to get such a perfect result as you got today.”

“I see. God, werewolves are amazing creatures, I never realized that before” Frank said mesmerized with how things really made sense now.

“Well, thank you.” Gerard smirked.

“So, what now? Are you finally taking me home?” Frank asked and Gerard’s face fell.

“Oh. Well I was wondering if you didn’t want to stay with us for a while. I mean, I thought about what you said and had courage to ask my pack if I could stay just this week, see if things work out...”

“I’m glad for you. But I need to go back home, after all I’m all healed now so there’s no reason to stay here anymore.” Frank said and he didn’t really think there was nothing much with his words, that is until Gerard nodded and bit down his lip with watery eyes.

“Uhm, right, of course you don’t. But could you at least stay for lunch? Please?” Gerard looked up at Frank with big pleading eyes and the boy couldn’t find himself to say no.

“Alright, alright. I’ll stay.”

**XxX**

Gerard had introduced Frank to his pack. There was Mikey, the younger brother and his beta Kristin; Ray, a friend of them, and his beta Christa. Overall, everybody was really friendly and treated him nicely. They didn’t mind that he kept asking questions about werewolves, where they came from, how many people they had killed and many other things. He actually felt much more loved there with them, than with his friends… Especially since they had left him and it’s been a week and _nobody_ was looking for him. He didn’t feel upset for that anymore especially after he’d been through, he was just happy to be alive, but he was worried about his mom.

They spent the morning that way: talking, showing around the farm to Frank and they had lunch. Everybody ate meat, except him, so they used the vegetables they planted to feed their animals to prepare his meal. After they had lunch, Kristin brought to the table a chocolate cake she made and everybody loved it. But even like this, Frank noticed Gerard seemed upset about something. He wondered if it was about his pack. Well apparently everything was going great between them, so he couldn’t tell. While the pack put the dishes away and cleaned the table, Gerard called Frank to talk outside. They sat by the porch; It was a nice day, a bit windy but very sunny too.

“They are so great, I don’t know how you could spend so much time away from them to live by yourself” Frank admitted and Gerard shuddered “I mean I understand your reasons but… I hate being lonely, I wouldn’t imagine choosing it for myself. Especially after…” He sighed.

“Hey, it’s okay now” Gerard caressed his shoulder and Frank tried to push the bad memories way.

“I can never thank you enough. You saved my life, Gerard. I was so scared that night, I thought I would die and then… Nobody would even _miss_ me. I wonder how many days I’d stay there until somebody found my body.”

“Don’t think about that” Gerard trembled. “It’s in the past now. You’re safe and it will never happen again. I’ll protect you.” Frank looked at him surprised and Gerard just looked down at his hands on his lap. “Frank, I… Please, don’t go.”

“What?” Frank’s eyes widen and looked back at Gerard.

“I just… You fit so perfectly here. I mean, you understood us and _accepted_ us. I never thought a human would. I was actually traumatized by your race since, well, you haunt us and killed my old partner. But you are so much different from them. I don’t feel tense around you and I just have this feeling that makes me want to protect you from any harm and keep you close to me.”

“W-What you mean, Gerard?” Frank actually backed away a little. I mean, spending some time with werewolves was one thing, but _living_ with them was totally different. How could Gerard think that he would fit there considering he was a human? Also, he was just a nobody.

“Frank. I had been wondering about it since I saved you that first night, but yesterday when my pack met you, _we_ just confirmed it. You’re meant to be my mate, Frank.”

“Gerard, you’re creeping me out a little” Frank admitted and stood up so quickly he got a bit dizzy. _Mate_? He met Gerard a week ago. He was just some guy people didn’t care much about, who wasn’t special at all and nobody missed for a week. How could _he_ be the chosen one for such an incredible creature like Gerard? It was impossible.

“Wait, please” Gerard got up on his feet too; Frank’s reaction had hurt him a little but he couldn’t give up like this. “I’m not saying I’m going to turn you tonight or something. I just- I. Nature pulled us together, can’t you see it? You were meant for me, I was _supposed_ to find you that night. If you stay, I promise I’ll make you so happy. Please give me a chance to show you.”

“I’m just a human! There’s nothing special about me, Gerard. There are so many other people out there, better people. Why _me?_ ”

“Frank, it’s not about other people” Gerard shook his head “How can I explain this to you? Werewolves have a more sophisticated sense and different instincts than humans. I just _feel_ it for you, it’s hard to put to words. But I know it doesn’t feel right to stay away from you. And when I’m in wolf form, god, you smell so good to me and as you may have noticed, instead of going on a hunt or something, I stay close to you. Because you couldn’t join me, since you’re human, but even my most animal instinct tells me to stay by your side no matter what. For us, those are such clear signs of a mate” He sighs “I know it’s hard for you to understand. God, I may even be selfish right now. But I don’t care.”

“Wow, I-I didn’t know any of those things” Frank looked down embarrassed. Gerard’s words made him actually feel special, and he’d never heard from anybody else that they basically had a _natural_ _necessity_ to be close to him. “Uhm I mean… I-If you were a human and I met you out there, I would totally have a huge crush on you.” The both of them blushed hard “But you said… If I were to be your mate for real, then I’d… Have to _turn_?”

“Eventually, yes” Gerard said nervously, he knew this was probably something that would back Frank away.

“And then I’d have to live with you guys, forever?”

“Yeah, as a pack we’d need to stick together. I was just foolish before and… The pack may be alright without me, but _I_ wasn’t without them. And for being part of the pack too, then it wasn’t alright at all. We had our issues, but we’re working on it.”

“I see.” Frank sighed. Crazy, crazy and crazy, it’s all that went on his mind. But his irrational side really wanted to say yes to all this craziness. Gerard was nice, so handsome and cared so much about him. What was so wrong about going against everything he lived on? After all, a week ago he’d think anybody who claimed werewolves were real, needed a goddamn doctor. And then, there he was a few minutes ago eating a fucking cake with them. Well, he didn’t have much to lose. He had turned eighteen but didn’t get accept in any college and the few jobs he applied to didn’t hire him either. The only person back in town that gave a shit about him was his mom. Ugh. He wanted to try this new crazy life, but… “I’m sorry, Gerard.” The man frowned hurt and Frank felt bad instantly “I mean, you’re such a great guy and if things were different I’d love to give us a try, but I can’t stay. I have my mom, and she’d be so worried about me. Well she was expecting me to leave home soon, as I grew but… Not like this.”

“But Frank, we can work this out and-“

“I’m sorry Gerard.” Frank’s voice was firm and Gerard nodded defeated. He couldn’t force Frank. He walked back to the house and got his jacket to take Frank home.

**XxX**

Needless to say, Linda Iero almost had a heart attack as her declared missing son knocked on their front door. At first she was very angry at him, until he explained that he was attacked and got hurt at the rave. He said a man had helped him and took care of his wound. Well, it wasn’t a complete lie but he couldn’t tell the entire truth either.

Frank didn’t see his older ‘friends’ anymore. They tried to call him to hang out when they saw him and Linda coming back from the grocery store, but he acted like he barely knew them. They got confused and tried to call him, but eventually left him alone. After some time none of them seemed to care anymore and Frank knew he had made the right decision.

Every full moon night he’d look up at the sky and think about Gerard. Was he playing around with his pack? Were they on a hunt? Did he… Fell for some trap? No, no. Gerard was fast and smart, he was the _alpha_ after all. The pack taught him about it and he trusted that Gerard was safe with them. He did miss the man, especially as time went by and he tried to meet new guys but none of them got even close. They didn’t care for him as much as Gerard did, they weren’t as nice, attractive or charming as Gerard, weren’t as strong or comforting as he was and… They just _weren’t him_.

Linda noticed her son was upset each day that went by. That month she got Frank a job at her friend’s CD store. The boy was so excited at first but then he was sad again and none of his dates seemed to go well. One day she got tired of seeing her son like that and decided to question him.

“Frank, can we talk?”

“Sure mom, get it” She opened the door. Frank was on his notebook and apparently on that weird website about werewolves again. Yes, she had looked through his stuff –she was a worried mother, there wasn’t much she could do- and Frank never wanted to talk about it saying everything was ‘fine’. He didn’t fool her.

“Frankie, I’m tired of this. I know you weren’t so happy before with your old friends, but you seem so much more upset now. At least you went to parties and smiled, but nowadays you seem so sad and worried even. I know there is something you are hiding from me and I need to know. Please.”

“Mom.” Frank groaned and pointed to his bed. Linda sat there and he walked up and sat next to her. “Alright, even I can’t stand it anymore, I just need to talk to someone about it…” He bit down his lip “Mom… That man who saved me in the forest. I… I think I fell in love with him.”

“Frank” She was surprised “Wow, you never told me that about any guy before.”

“I know, I know. The thing is, I’m pretty sure he loves me back. I mean, he wanted to be with me… And I said no, and I feel so bad about it.” He sighed.

“Why, Frank? Why you declined if you love him?”

“Because… Mom, I couldn’t leave you here. He wanted me to move in with him, _in_ the forest and stay with his family. They are so great, mom.”

“Oh. Well, that’s different. But… Frank, I just want you to be happy, that’s what I raised you for. The last thing I’d want in life is to be the obstacle that made you not achieve what you want. Please reconsider this.”

“Wow, mom, you mean it?” Frank frowned.

“Yes. You are a man now, all grown up. I can’t hold you back anymore. As much as I wanted you to never grown up and always keep you by my side, I can’t. You were born for the world, not just for me.” Her eyes watered and Frank held her.

“Oh mom. I love you so much.”

“I love you too Frankie. Now get your things and go after your happiness.”

**XxX**

Frank felt nervous as he rode his bike back to the trail. Being there again was like reliving a dream that once was very far away in his mind. He wondered if the pack would accept him back now –If _Gerard_ would. What… What if he found another mate? No, no, that’s not how he learned on the websites and books he read… A mate is someone _unique_. It’s not only emotional but biological. The thought that even Gerard’s body was attracted to his was something that warmed his heart a little too much.

He finally got to Gerard’s cabin and confirming his hopes, it was really empty. It had been a bit more than a month and he said he’d stay a week with the pack, so it really worked out between them. Frank was happy.

From the cabin he could figure out the way to the farm. When he finally got there, he didn’t care much about being tired anymore, he just got happy to see Christa and Kristin taking care of the garden outside. They smiled at him in disbelief.

“Where is him?” Frank said trying to catch his breath back from the long ride.

“Upstairs.” Kristin said and Frank nodded. He shoved the bike behind and ran into the house. He quickly opened each door until he finally found the one that wasn’t empty –Gerard was on his bed reading some book, and seemed annoyed as how rudely his room door was opened. He was about to say something when he couldn’t believe what was in front of his eyes.

“F-Frankie, you came back.”

“I’m sorry. I love you, Gerard” Frank said nervously and Gerard just smirked and got up from the bed, running to his boy and kissing him passionately like he regretted so much not doing a month ago.

“I love you too, my little human.”

**XxX**

Four months passed until the night had come. Gerard had finally bitten Frank, a day before the perfect night of full moon –They had made love all night and promised each other nothing would ever tear them apart. Frank practically begged Gerard to bit him, since the man thought it was just the heat of the moment, but no. Frank had been thinking about it for a while. He was envy that when the whole pack turned he was the only one left behind, he didn’t fill like he was fitting in completely yet. And he _wanted_ that. He wanted to communicate in their ways, to have Gerard bitten him in a loving way like the beta couples did, he wanted to really turn into what Gerard needed.

They made as special as possible for him, so he would realize how important he was to the pack, after all he was the alpha’s _mate,_ he was the one to take care of the leader of the pack and make him strong like nobody else could.  Christa had worked on a potion to make his first transition less hurtful –cause man, did it fucking hurt. Gerard asked her for it in secret two months before, just in case Frank made up his mind.

Frank couldn’t explain that sensation to anyone who asked. If felt so weird and wrong to his human, but his _wolf_ being set free was like pulling something that was hidden deep inside him where nothing could reach. It hurt –like a bitch. But later it felt so right too. The pack was happy, Gerard was happy and that’s all that mattered. They ran and jumped on him, messing around. Gerard had bitten his neck, showing everyone Frank was his, his mate, his everything, and only he could be that close to him. He felt complete again.

Frank could say the same. He didn’t even believe in destiny before, but after everything that happened in the past months –how _couldn’t_ he? He got everything he need in his life. He was finally free, being his true self around people who really loved and cared for him, and most importantly, he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it!
> 
> I was thinking about making a second part for this too. Please let me know if you'd want it.
> 
> Ps: It's my first werewolf fanfic EVER! I hope I wasn't too bad!


End file.
